Snowball Fight
by R4gz
Summary: a cute little Faberry fic...r/r


Snow hit the ground at a steady pace, covering the ground in white. Christmas was just around the corner and people of all ages were running about, trying to get last minute things done. Well, most people were doing that. Some were simply enjoying the eary peace that came with Winter and the snow that fell down. One woman was doing just that, walking by herself through the park. She had blonde hair tucked underneath a winter beanie and a pale pink scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. A warm winter coat, pants and boots completed her winter look.

"..so I told Puck that.." The woman said, finally opening her eyes after what felt like ages. She knew the park like the back of her hand and could navigate it blindfolded if the need arose. She turned her head to see if her best friend was even listening to what she was saying, only to find that she was alone. Before she could even think of where her friend had gotten to this time, she felt something hit her back. She spun a one eighty on her heel and glared, hands on her hips. "Are you seriously trying to start a Snowball fight with me?" She had asked, eye brow raised at her best friend. Said friend just stuck out her tongue and threw another snowball, hitting the blonde square on the chest. The blonde rolled her eyes, "Real mature Santana." She said. The tall brunette just shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, so what you going to do about it Q?" She asked, her voice a little teasing.

The blonde kneeled down and got a snowball, "Just remember you asked for this." The blonde warned the brunette. She eased her arm back as she felt some snow slip through her gloved hands, the snowball becoming less of a ball and more snow. She then tossed her arm forward and let the slightly deformed snowball ease out of her hand and propel straight towards Santana. Even though the taller woman had started this little snowball fight and should've taken the hit like a grown woman, ducked the snowball...allowing it to hit the person behind her square in the face.

This was followed by a slightly pitched screech.

Santana stood up and turned around as the blonde came to stand next to her. The two were looking at a small form of a woman that was decked out from head to toe in winter gear. She looked ready to take on Alaska instead of the winter of NYC.

She shook her head, getting most of the snow off of her face, and glared at the two women in front of her. "Which one of you threw that?" The tiny woman asked, hands on her hips. Before the blonde could even open her mouth, Santana beat her to it. "Q here threw it." Santana said, pointing her finger at the blonde. She then turned and ran away, "I regret nothing!" She yelled over her shoulder, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Look, I sw..." Started the blonde, but she couldn't get anything out before the tiny woman stuffed snow into her face. "Maybe that'll teach ya to throw snowballs at strangers." She said, a smirk on her mouth. The blonde huffed, trying to be the bigger adult here. But, apparently that wasn't going to work. "I'm waiting for an apology!" Demanded the tiny woman, stomping her foot on the ground. "You want an apology?" The blonde asked, kneeling down to get another snowball. "I'm truly, deeply sorry." She spoke, then threw the snowball at the tiny diva.

This resulted in a snowball fight of the ages. The two women went back and forth for what felt like forever, a few little kids actually joining in on the fun. The fight ended when the tiny woman tackled the blonde into the snow, showing that she had more strength then her tiny frame led to believe. The two woman just stared at one another before they both started to laugh like hyenas. As the laughter died down, the two helped one another up and dusted off the snow from one another. "Well, that was somewhat fun." The tiny brunette said. The blonde nodded, "Okay...so, i meant for that one snowball to hit my friend because she had threw a snowball at me first, but then she ducked and so the snowball had hit you, which is why we just had an epic snowball fight." The blonde said, "So, im very sorry."

The tiny woman smiled, "No hard feelings, apology accepted." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Rachel." She introduced herself. The blonde shook her hand, "Quinn." She replied. "Wanna get a coffee or something?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

 **r/r**

 **till next time**

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
